


Phantoms

by vargrimar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargrimar/pseuds/vargrimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya cannot sleep. Restless nights are never kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> A small product of feverish insomnia.

“Are you still awake?”

“Yeah.”

Satya splays her hand across the cool sheets in search of him. Jamison’s good fingers hook around hers, soft pressure sinking into the hills of her knuckles. Warmth unfurls into metacarpals and sticks to her fingerprints.

“Phantom pains,” he murmurs.

His leg traverses the gap between them, and his ankle slides in between her calves. While he burrows against her and between her limbs with almost charming frequency, this is somehow different. She can’t see him in the steeping dark, but she knows he’s eagle spread and wide-eyed to the ceiling, black static pouring in.

She presses her fingers into his palm. The ache of where her arm once was seeps through her shoulder, and her grip tightens.

“Me, too,” she says.

His hand engulfs hers, squeezing in reply. It is tired, weary, filled with countless nights spent staring into shifting voids and absent starscapes beneath his eyelids; it’s sympathy and desperation and unspoken prayers for the ghosts to retract their sinking claws.

Slowly, Jamison migrates toward her. His forehead kisses hers, gliding in a gentle nuzzle, the end of his thigh settling over top of her hip. He releases her hand and snakes his arm beneath her pillow to coax himself close, and he brings what is left of his right arm around her waist.

“Are you all right?”

Satya frames his cheek with her right hand, her thumb tracing soft patterns beneath his eye. His breathing is off, she thinks, but she keeps it back behind her molars.

“Yeah.” His voice is threadbare creature smothered by the dark. “M’fine, I guess. As long as you are.”

The pain wakes her at night and throbs along empty spaces beneath the sheets, but she staves it off like all other unwanted intrusions: focus. If she has something she can use, something to channel her thoughts, her feelings, her attention, the rest of the world dims and becomes bearable again.

The pinnacle of her focus lies beside her, his leg tangled between hers.

“I am,” she replies. And she means it.

Satya presses a faint kiss to the corner of his mouth, and waits with him until the coming dawn.


End file.
